In recent years, the public has become interested in physical health activities. One of the physical health activities that has become particularly popular is jogging. Adults and children have both become interested in jogging for physical fitness and health.
Many joggers do their jogging in the early morning or late evening because of either the more preferable weather conditions or the daytime business or school conflicts. Thus, much jogging occurs in the darkness.
The combination of jogging in darkness and on public thoroughfares creates a dangerous condition. As a result, several designs have been developed to make the jogger visible to the drivers of automobiles and other vehicles traveling on thoroughfares used by joggers. Reflective tape has been provided for the garments of the jogger. The tape will identify the runner but has the disadvantage of becoming worn as the fabric is laundered. In addition, the reflection given is simply that of a stark strand of reflected tape.
Similarly, reflective vests have been provided for the runner. The reflective vests also suffer somewhat from the same laundering problem as the reflective tapes and the further fact that chaffing occurs.
Many runners desire to establish a rhythmic or steady pace as they run. Counting cadence orally or with the aid of bells or other devices attached to the runner's shoes have been tried.